The Purr-fect model
by Oliversgurl
Summary: Adrien agrees to model some clothes for Marinette for a contest the school is holding but makes a mistake by making a sound that humans normally cannot make. He purrs.
"Thanks for taking me up on my offer, Marinette." Adrien lounged in her chair, watching her scurry around the room.

"I uh yeah!" She stammered at him, wanting to hit her head against the wall until she could stop being so unstable around him. "You modeling the clothes I'm making for the design contest? Of course!" She beamed at him with an armful of fabric.

"What was the theme?" He asked her without changing his position much, and will your dad bring us cookies again?" He _did_ sit up a little at that hopeful question.

Marinette laughed. "Yes he will, and this theme is superheroes. We have to make something inspired by our favorite hero." Her smile softened as she thought of Chat Noir. "And I know exactly who my favorite is."

"Oh?" He leaned forward, "Who is your favorite? Is it Ladybug?"

"No, no. I like her a lot, but-"

"Ah, a fictional character then." He nodded in what appeared to be self-congratulation, "So, spill the beans, do I get to wear a cape?"

"Nope," She grinned cheekily at him. "Chat Noir is my favorite. I've made a mask and added ears on a top hat…" she trailed off at the inscrutable expression on his face. "What? I thought you liked Chat Noir? You once asked me if I thought he was cool?"

"Well he is," Adrien sounded unsure of his words, "But are you sure you want to model your work off of his suit? There's so many things you could have done with a Ladybug theme. He's cool, but she's much more amazing."

Marinette shook her head, "They're a team. I think they're both equally amazing, though Chat has pulled her out of some really tough binds."

Adrien stood up and started pacing, "Yeah well, she's done the same to him. She reminds him every time when his ring is about to," he looked like he was going to say something and then changed his mind, "spill the beans."

"You're awful defensive of her," Marinette said, setting the clothes on the bed, "Why is that?"

Adrien blushed to the tips of his ears and her heart made a funny flopping beat, "I'm… I'm in love with Ladybug," He confessed. "She's the most incredible person I've ever seen, and I know that sounds silly for someone that I don't know their real name," He stopped and looked at her, "Isn't it?"

Marinette swallowed hard and took a deep breath as she squared herself for this conversation. "I don't think it's silly. Really. I also think the next time you see her, you should tell her how you feel. After she's done fighting." Marinette laughed, "Her answer might surprise you and you never know til you try." She took his hands in hers with a sudden surge of Ladybug's bravery. Then she heard a peculiar rhythmic cyclic noise, almost like a motor.

"Thank you, Marinette." Adrien squeezed her hands and she felt that rumble in his hands and she stared up at him, aghast to realize _he was purring_.

She swallowed heavily and forced herself to look into those too green eyes and, "You're purring." The words slipped out of her before she could stop herself.

The sound cut off abruptly and he stared at her in horror before he tried to bolt for the door. She caught his arm and he stared back at her in half shock and half panic.

"It's ok," she said, "Its ok." She laughed and there was a bit of hysteria in it. "They told us not to tell, but nothing against saying we couldn't figure it out ourselves."

When he stared at her without saying anything she thought she'd blown the whole thing and then she was in his arms and he was holding her like a drowning man to a life-raft. "I love you." He breathed over her ear and she felt her knees go weak as that rumbling purr vibrated between them.

"I love you too," She said into his. Then she laughed. "Well, haven't we been just a little bit silly."

He pulled back, frowning slightly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that you've been flirting with me as Chat and I've never even considered that you were serious because I've been trying to get you to pay attention to me as Adrien." She giggled and hugged him close.

"Ah, yes," he buried his face in her shoulder. "Yes. Definitely silly."


End file.
